


With my life, with my happiness (Took my breath away)

by DalmaArlissthayr



Series: Buddie First Kiss Week 2020 [6]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Bath Sex, Bathing/Washing, Bathroom Sex, Blow Jobs, Buddie First Kiss Week 2020, Comfort, Day 5 - Hot & sexy, Deepthroating, Domestic, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Happy, Kissing, Literally Everything is Fine and Nothing Hurts, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Nipple Play, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Nothing Hurts, Sexual Intimacy, The Author Regrets Nothing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, soft, welcome to 3505 words of pure self indulgent fluff, yes fellas the whole set
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:20:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24567595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DalmaArlissthayr/pseuds/DalmaArlissthayr
Summary: And now, Eddie was holding Buck in his arms, just like any other night, except that Buck wasn’t his boyfriend anymore, he was his fiancé, how wonderful was that?
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Series: Buddie First Kiss Week 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1771780
Comments: 6
Kudos: 188





	With my life, with my happiness (Took my breath away)

**Author's Note:**

> THIS. IS. SO. LATE
> 
> i'm sorry

Eddie had everything ready: the dinner his Abuela so dedicatedly helped him cook, their friends were warned to not disturb them, Chris was with Carla, and he finally had the ring safe in his pocket, after weeks and weeks of troubles with his order and delays with his order. He was ready to propose Buck, that night, in the safety of their home after having a delicious meal cooked for one of their favorite persons in the world. Eddie had been planning that night for ages, he even had a little speech prepared for the occasion and a little surprise for his boyfriend.

He was finally ready to ask Buck to marry him and the only thing he needed to get things started was his boyfriend to come home. Fortunately for him, he didn’t need to wait too much, for he could hear the blonde’s jeep in the street as soon finished everything. He could feel his heart beating faster and faster with every minute that passed, and had to take a deep breath to calm down, before going to receive his boyfriend.

Buck opened the door looking disheveled and full of dirt, he was leaning on his right side and he must’ve been feeling like shit. Hen called him early: three fires and a dozen of crazy calls, full of people losing their shit for no reason, the kind of shifts that usually leaved Eddie snapping at everyone and everything, because even being on his feet was too much. Buck, on the other side, was a whole different story. From the moment he stepped into the house and raised his eyes to look at him, a beaming smile showed on his face, his eyes shining, full of so much fondness and adoration Eddie’s heart hurt.

“Hi there,” he greeted him, opening his eyes to hug him without minding his protests. Eddie put a hand on Buck’s nape and pushed him down softly so their lips could meet in the way, enjoy the dreamy sigh that escaped his boyfriend’s lips.

“Hey,” Buck whispered, licking his lips. His eyes were now closed and he leaned his forehead against his “How was your day?”

“Shouldn’t I be the one asking that?”

“I don’t care, I missed you like crazy. I hate when hour turns don’t line up.”  
  


“I know,” Eddie said, evading saying that he was the one who asked for the change of shifts in the first place, since he wanted to be in home to get everything ready. It had been damn hard to distract Buck enough for him to notice that it had been Eddie who made the request and not Bobby. Though now, while having a taste of Buck’s lips after spending his day putting everything together, he decided that everything had been worth it. “C’mon, I have something nice ready for you in the bathroom.”

“The bathroom, nice.” Buck mocked him under his breath, wiggling his eyebrows with a wicked look on his eyes. Eddie snorted.

“Just move, you’re leaving shit all over the place.”

Buck – who didn’t seem to be any faced by his words, at all – just gave him a shrug and smile, kissing his cheek. It made Eddie’s eyes flutter and his breath catch on his throat, so the only reasonable thing he could do was to shove him aside. Buck laughed, putting an arm around his shoulders as they walked towards the bathroom, and Eddie leaved him have that one, because he was very sure that he was going to eat his jokes once he saw what was expecting him at the end of the way.

Being sure didn’t prepare Eddie for the wave of smugness that overcame him when Buck gasped, completely caught off guard by the sweet scent in the air and the soft gleam of the candles Eddie spend three hours getting everything right. His bathroom was little and that had demonstrated to be an issue in multiples occasions, but if it had a good thing, it was the bathtub. A big ass bathtub, maybe not big enough for two adults to get inside without problems, but big enough so Buck could stretch his legs, a true feat in itself. A Bathtub that was now filled with warm frothy water mixed with salts and herbs he not only knew Buck would like but also everyone and their mother recommended for the relaxing effect. Buck’s skin looked like gold in the light of the candles, and his eyes had that soft, awestruck look they got when he thought Eddie was doing something out of the world, which was unacceptable because the only thing he was doing was trying to do something nice for him.

Eddie couldn’t resist the impulse of putting his hands on Buck’s hips and lean up to leave a soft kiss on his nape, just above the neck of his shirt.

“What do you think?” he asked, and then hurried to clarify “Apart from this being a big ass fire hazard, of course.” He loved Buck, but he was a little shit, and he knew that if he let him he was going to start analyzing every security aspect of the bathroom and the use of candles, and it was going to end driving Eddie crazy.

Buck laughed, still a little breathless, and leaned back against him. “This is – is wonderful, Eddie. When do you even had the time to get all this?”

“That doesn’t matter,” Eddie said, putting his hands on Buck’s shoulders “Are you planning take off your clothes any time soon or are you going to make be beg you for it?”

Buck eyes darkened at his words, and Eddie could hear very clear how he gulped from where he was. Smiling, Eddie let him took a step forward and watched him fight the buttons of his shirt with his trembling hands, until he couldn’t resist the temptation of help him undo them himself. A beautiful patch of creamy skin appeared in front of him, asking to be adored. He let his hands wander with liberty, pulling the shirt of Buck’s shoulders while he enjoyed the feeling of his muscles against his palms. Eddie ran them down Buck’s chest, softly teasing his nipples as he leaned forward to kiss the crook of his neck.

Buck shivered “You are going to have to stop that if you want me to get into that tub any time soon.” He complained with a broken voice, his eyes fluttering charmingly.

Eddie huffed a laugh, but stepped back and let Buck get rid of his pants on his own. He had to clear his throat when Buck removed his boxers and gave him a good look of his now half hard cock.

“Nice.”

Buck blushed. “Shut up.”

“Get in there, c’mon.”

Still obviously flustered the blonde did exactly what he said, moaning when the warm water touched his feet. He sank down in the water, closing his eyes and letting his head fall back with sigh. Eddie stood behind him, rolling up his shirt with an appreciative hum. It was a luck that he was allowed to look and touch as much as he wanted, and he was planning to take as much advantage from it.

Putting some of the massage oil Hen told him to buy when he told her about his plans, Eddie started working on Buck’s shoulders, applying firm but careful pressure to relax the knots he found on his way. After a while, he could feel Buck trembling under his hands. His boyfriend’s hand were pinned on the sides of the bathtub and his breath was getting heavy, sign of how much he liked how things were going. It made Eddie’s chest swell with pride, especially when he lowered his hands to his chest and his breath got caught in his throat.

“You’re teasing me.” Buck accused him, sounding way more amused than he originally thought, when Eddie used his fingers to pinch his nipples. Buck visibly shivered, feeling a warm weight on his stomach that was slowly descending to his crotch.

Eddie’s initial response was barely more than a hum. “Don’t say you don’t like it.” He whispered, softly biting the shell of Buck’s ear as he moved his hands for his abs. He didn’t need to see his cock to know it was swollen and hard between his legs.

Eddie got a grip on Buck’s cock, smiling when the blonde gasped surprised. “Eddie?” Buck babbled, a hand darting to touch Eddie’s shoulder, unsure if he wanted to push him away or hold him closer.

“Shh,” he admonished him “Let me do this for you.”

Buck moaned when he stroke the tip of his shaft, but said nothing beyond that so Eddie decided it was he who won the argument. Eddie started leaving kiss all over Buck’s neck, getting down for his shoulder and using his free hand to pinch one of Buck’s nipples as gave longer and firmer strokes to his cock.

“What – what got into you today?” Buck tried to say, his hips darting forward, trying to fuck his fist. His words were clumsy and it was obvious he had to work quite a lot to say them, which was Eddie’s intention all along. He chose a patch of skin on his neck and licked it, sucking hard enough to leave a mark, and kept doing it until Buck’s thrusts became shaky and he was gasping for air in his hands.

“Fuuuck…” Buck moaned, pressing his head on Eddie’s shoulder as his hand got buried on his hair, pulling hard. He was thrusting on his hand so hard the water was starting to spill out of the bathtub, hissing when Eddie pinched his nipple harder before moving to the other, inadvertently trapping him against his chest.

He came with a shout, and Eddie took the time to milk the most out of his orgasm until he was trembling in his arms, too sensitive to keep going. Eddie let go of him then rinsing his hand in the water before taking a step back to catch his breath, his cock so hard it was actually painful. He was so focused o not faint due to the lack of blood on his head that he almost jumped through the ceiling when Buck turned around and pulled him closer, burying his face on his crotch.

“Buck – wait!”

“Shut up.” Was Buck’s sharp response, as he opened his pants and took his dick off. Eddie barely had time to blink when his boyfriend took him on his mouth in a fluid movement, moaning when his lips touched the skin of his groin.

Eddie moaned, holding himself on Buck’s hair, letting him do what he wanted. He knew, of course, that he wasn’t going to last long, but for Buck it didn’t seem to matter, as he licked the line of his veins to the head, sucking on there while using his hands to stroke the rest of his dick. Gasping, Eddie came when Buck took him all the way down his throat as he cupped his balls with a hand, squeezing. He was looking at him from under his lashes with pure adoration in his eyes.

Laughing breathlessly, Eddie ran his hand through Buck hair and got down to give him a kiss, ignoring Buck’s disgusted grimace.

“Dude, no. Ed – Eddie, stop! I had your dick in my mo…” Buck’s complains were silenced for the fact that Eddie wasn’t going to stop kissing him, as he let him know when he stuck his tongue in his mouth.

They kissed until the urge to laugh was too much, which was how they ended leaning in the bathtub, trying to get a hold of themselves. Feeling uncharacteristically clingy, Eddie wrapped his arms around the naked torso of his boyfriend and leaved a kiss on his forehead.

“That was very nice.” Buck said, after a while.

“It was,” Eddie agreed “Now, let’s wash you off so you can come out of there, dinner is still waiting for us.”

“Mmm, I don’t want to move.”

“Yeah, you say that now. Wait until the water is cold and let me know if you think the same.”

After making sure he was able to stand on his feet, Eddie fixed his clothes and then helped Buck finish his bath and send him straight to their room once he was out. While he didn’t say it, he knew Buck was tired, so he wanted to finish their dinners so he could finally ask him to marry him.

Buck came back to him no much later, wearing one of his shirts and a pair of sweatpants and did nothing to hide the fact that he decided to go without underwear. Eddie had to _bit_ the inside of his cheek to control himself so he wouldn’t jump on him again when the blonde bended over the table to see what was on the plates. He opted for give him a peck before hurry to his side of the table, gesturing for Buck to take a sit. He did it with a smile, and if Eddie thought about it, he had been smiling a lot that night, which was unusual _even_ for Buck.

“You put a lot of work into this,” Buck said, trying to sound nonchalant and failing spectacularly, much to Eddie’s delight “Is there a special occasion I forgot about?”

“… No,” Eddie said, after weighing his answer for a second. Because, well, it was true. He was planning to propose, but at the end of the day, the only thing he really wanted was for Buck to have a good night. “Don’t worry your head about it, I just wanted to do something nice.”

“That’s…” Buck seemed a bit loss of words, but he was smiling and his eyes were filled with something warm that made the butterflies on Eddie’s stomach throw punches all around “You know? I tend to forget that you’re a closeted romantic, somehow you always manage to surprise me when you decide to do things like this.”

Eddie rolled his eyes. “ _Eat_.”

The dinner was surprisingly quiet, compared with the rest of their night. They ate everything Abuela had left for them without bothering to rush, talking about their days without sticking on a single topic. Eddie wanted to know the details about Buck’s shitty day at work, and he didn’t need to dig too much for his boyfriend to start rambling about all the crazy people they had to deal with. He was still talking by the time the food was gone, telling him about a woman who appeared to be very interested in Bobby’s hair, much to the man’s consternation, and there was a certain satisficed look all over him that pleased Eddie very much.

“She had a major concussion and I felt like an asshole for wanting to laugh at her, but Eddie. Eddie. She had this dreamy look on her eyes and I swear to God she was about to _cry_ when he told her he’s married. And then she asked him about Athena. It was everything so fucking awkward.”

Eddie hummed in agreement, and the conversation kept going more or less like that as they cleaned the dishes, occasionally stealing fond gazes from the other. Once they finished everything Eddie put the plates on their place and offered his hand to Buck, who took it without doubt. Together, they went to their bedroom, ready to call a night.

However, now that they were getting closer to the culmination of their day, and the moment of the actual proposal was getting closer and closer to him, he couldn’t help but feeling a bit nervous. He was completely sure about their relationship and he knew that Buck loved him and Chris with all his heart, but a small part of his brain couldn’t help but wonder if loving each other was really enough for getting marriage. It certainly wasn’t when he married Shannon, why would things be different then?

“Eddie?” Buck called for him from his side of the bed. He was sitting with his back against the wall, phone in hand and a worried look in his eyes. Eddie wanted to kiss him, and so he did.

“I’m okay,” He said “Actually, I wanted to talk with you about something.”

“Really? Who would have imagine it?” Buck said, lying a bit too much on the snappy, but then, he had to admit that he had been acting a bit off, and he knew Buck didn’t like to be left off things.

“Nothing bad,” He hurried to clarified, smiling when some of the worry in Buck’s eyes vanished “It’s just… I wanted tonight to be perfect because I’ve been meaning to ask you something, something very important, for a long time. And though I have no doubt that whatever your answer is we are going to be okay, I wanted this to be a day you can remember with fondness.”

“Wow that’s… quite a speech, are you sure everything is okay?” Buck mocked him.

“Shut up,” Eddie huffed “You’re an idiot. My point is, that I love you. A lot. And that I want to spend the rest of my life with you, no matter how long or how short it ends up being. I told you one time that there’s no one I trust more with my son than you, and that is still true. What I didn’t tell you that time is that there’s no one I trust more with my life, with my happiness, than you, and I really need you to know that.”

Every trace of amusement had vanished from Buck’s face, and his eyes, big and full of surprise, were filled with unshed tears. He didn’t talk nor tried to stop Eddie, so he took it like a good sign.

“I…” Eddie gulped, trying to look for the right words. When they didn’t came, he took the ring of his pocket and showed it to Buck, ignoring the way he gasped “I keep trying to remember what I was planning to say, but I think that if I don’t just ask you right away I going to have a stroke, and neither of us wants that. So, what do you say? Would you like to marry me, Buck?”

“Are you for real?”

“Yep.”

“But are you sure? Because if this – if this is just some kind of joke, Eddie, it’s not funny. It’s not.”

“I swear it’s not a joke, babe. Could you like, answer me before I start panicking, because that’s not going to be pretty.”

“Of course I want to marry you!” Buck replied, and. Oh. He was crying now “Did you really thought I was going to say no?”

“Of course not.” Eddie said, holding a laugh as he pulled his boyfriend into a hug. “Of course not. God, I love you so much.”

“I love you too.” Buck said, hiding his face on his chest, holding him close.

They stayed like that for a while, wrapped in a warm, safe embrace, that was barely able to contain the true extent of their feelings. There was a lot of love there, and surprise, and maybe a bit of relief for years and years of insecurities that were slowly getting away from them, giving way to a more pleasant future.

“Do I want to know how much time you spend setting up all this?”

Eddie shook his head. “No.”

“Okay.” Buck said, more to himself that for Eddie, and pulled him closer so their lips could meet. Though, as good as the kiss was, it was very short lived, for the blonde couldn’t stop himself from laughing after a few seconds.

“What?”

“It’s just. This was our first kiss as fiancés,” Buck said, looking incredibly happy with his face all blushed and his hair disheveled. “You, Mr. Diaz, are my fiancé now. How does it sound?”

Eddie laughed. “It sounds like the best fucking thing that has happen to me in my life…”

“… Besides Christopher.” They said in unison, and the knot in Eddie’s throat melted into laughter.

“God, I love you so fucking much.” He sighed, cupping Buck’s face to kiss him once again.

And boy, how they kissed. The way Buck kissed him back made his toes curl and took his breath away. Not even the fact that they were both crying at that point was enough to ruin their mood. It came to him like a flash: everything had happened just like he wanted to. No major catastrophes, no last-minute calls, no dramas or emergencies. Everything had been perfect, everything had been good, and they were _happy._ He didn’t think that he was going to get tired of say it any time soon, or maybe ever, which was a whole lot, coming from him. And now, Eddie was holding Buck in his arms, just like any other night, except that Buck wasn’t his boyfriend anymore, he was his fiancé, how wonderful was that?

**Author's Note:**

> If you like this please leave a comment or a kudo
> 
> Come yell at me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/DalmaWriter)


End file.
